A Sunny Disposition
by FluffyDolphin
Summary: Realisations come on a hot summer day. One off Kakairu.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this is a non-profit making ficlet

* * *

A Sunny Disposition

"Yoshi! I'm going in!"

Kakashi dropped all his gear at the water's edge and proceeded to strip down to his underwear. He could feel Iruka, who was following at a more sedate pace, watch him with amusement. He was always aware of what the other man was doing and could usually fathom the emotions behind his actions. Sometimes he had difficulty (and in the past had made some mistakes that had cost him nights out on the sofa) but that only made being with the man more interesting. It had been a great idea of his to take a short camping break together, if he said so himself. The two ninja hadn't seen a lot of each other in recent weeks due to the pressures of work and Tsunade had agreed that they could do with a short rest from their duties. The spot Kakashi had picked was a relatively large open space near the forest but situated on the bank of a slow moving, deep, wide and clean river. The river that he was even now preparing to jump into.

A thunderous splash and he was in, cool water engulfing him, surrounding him, drawing him deeper. And then he was free, breaking the surface of the river with a gasp. He looked to the bank wondering what was keeping his friend and lover and saw Iruka folding his clothes. A smile tweaked at Kakashi's lips at this evidence of the young teacher's fastidiousness. He looked up to regard the clear blue skies. A few puffy clouds floated serenely along but the sun was shining brightly and it was a steaming hot August morning. _Well, it won't take long for our clothes to dry_, Kakashi thought. A sudden shout brought his attention back to the still dressed chuunin.

"Kakashi! Get back here!" Iruka bellowed. Uh oh. If he wasn't mistaken - and with his sharingan exposed he rarely was - he just saw an eyebrow twitch. He fixed his dark-haired companion with a quizzical look.

"What? Just leave the clothes, they'll be fine."

"It's not that, just get out," was the reply as the young teacher started rummaging in his pack. Reluctantly, though he knew from experience it would save him a whole lot of hassle in the long run, Kakashi swam to the bank and joined Iruka near the packs.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi enquired as he wrapped his arms around his companions waist.

"Get off Kakashi, you're wet!" was Iruka unamused response.

"Well, you should be too. What are you doing?"

"Ah ha! Here," Iruka straightened and showed Kakashi a bottle over his shoulder. Kakashi looked at it curiously.

"Sun-screen! You're kidding me!" Kakashi, relinquishing his hold on the chuunin's waist, exploded with a mixture of scorn and mirth, "I'm a deadly ninja assassin, I do not wear sun-screen!"

Iruka coloured slightly. Kakashi knew Iruka didn't really like being laughed at. He had said it reminded him too much of his childhood when he had played up to laughs instead of seeking praise. Of course, he could never hate Kakashi laughing at him - he knew the man respected him and he had never felt more valued in his life; valued as a friend, a companion and a fellow ninja and Kakashi, knowing he knew this, was more gentle with the man. It seemed his lover wasn't going to let this go however. Kakashi watched as his lover's tan face turned into a frown.

"Deadly ninja assassin you may be," he retorted, "But you are also one of the palest men I know and you are not swanning around nearly in the buff with no UV protection! Now put it on!" He stood there holding the bottle out before him, determination written all over his face.

"But I'll be swimming," Kakashi tried in a last attempt to get out of this, "It'll just wash off."

"Nice try. It's waterproof. On!"

Kakashi wanted to laugh at the school teacher's single-mindedness but decided against it at the present moment. _I'd better keep him happy_, he decided then his eyes narrowed with a sudden crafty glee, _but I'm damned if I'm not getting something out of this too_.

Iruka, seeing the expression on his lover's face, looked as if he almost regretted bringing this up.

"I'll wear it," Kakashi said, "If you put it on."

Iruka looked relieved.

"Of course I'll put it on," he said, "I wouldn't spend a day out in the sun in August without it." His look said he knew _some_ people were stupid enough to do so.

"No," Kakashi said, shaking his head, "I mean put it on me."

Iruka looked blank for a moment then started laughing. Kakashi looked offended.

"You make it sound like a punishment," Iruka answered Kakashi's questioning still grinning, "I sometimes think your inner pervert is trying too hard. Come here."

Iruka plopped himself in the grassy ground and patted the space in front of him. Kakashi grinned and did as he was bid.

The two sat for a while in silence, Iruka rubbing lotion into Kakashi's back, Kakashi deep in thought. He thought back over the last eight months and all he and Iruka had done together. The times they had gone out, the times they had stayed in and, best of all, the times when they had just sat together saying nothing because nothing needed to be said, because they understood each other so well. He suddenly felt a tightening in his chest as he thought about what he would do if he ever lost that, if something tore them apart.

Who would rub lotion on his back then?

In a sudden motion that startled the young chuunin behind him, he turned planting his hands on the ground either side of Iruka's crossed legs and bringing his face inches from Iruka's own. Iruka looked at him with deep brown eyes full of love and trust.

"You always look out for me don't you?" Kakashi whispered, moving even closer and half closing his eyes.

"Of course."

"Don't ever stop."

The two met in a kiss, their previous activity forgotten as they reaffirmed what each of them knew. They would always look after each other.

* * *

Plot-bunnies attacked me half-heartedly (hence the lack of quality here) when I was on holiday in Thailand and I couldn't get the image of Iruka in mother-hen mode waving a bottle of sun-screen out of my head. And Kakashi is just pale as and you just know he'd burn to a crisp in moderate sunlight in just 10 minutes! 

This can be a companion fic to "Actions Speak Louder" as the theme runs through both but it stands alone. I wanted to get something out there too to prove I am alive! I haven't given up on "On the Road to Madness" but I lost my internet connection for 6 weeks and I was on holiday too. Please bear with me and enjoy this for now!


End file.
